Haunted By Your Own Nightmare! Lawliet?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Light had sucseeded in killing L. But Light begins to feel an errie atmosphere, could L Lawliet really be haunting him, or is he just starting to go insane? Rated T for language XD  Sorry is L is OOC! -.-"


Curiosity overwhelmed the teen as he sped through the halls. After the world's greatest detective L collapsed to the ground along with his trusted friend Watari, the whole task force went on search for the Shinigami called Rem. As everyone else panicked as they ran around the building like wild dogs, Light knew exactly where he was heading. His mind was overflowing with questions.

_'What does a Shinigami look after it dies?'_

_'What was L's real name?'_

_'Is it possible Rem lied and she is actually waiting for me so she can kill me face to face?'_

These questions and more flowed through his mind as he turned his last corner, a large and breathtaking smirk upon his godlike face.

His honey coloured eyes set upon a small pile of sand with a familiar black book sitting upon the pile. A chuckle tried to escape his soft lips.

_'I've won!' _He told himself.

Rem had fallen for his trick and in the end, he won it all. The position of L, the control of basically the whole world and all the while still actually being the killer disguised as the hero. He had no more obstacles. No one saw through his disguise anymore. He had completely and totally won everything.

"Guys over here!" He yelled.

He quickly picked up the black book and stuffed it into the back of his pants while using his shirt to cover it, he took a moment to shift his face to a look of sorrow and pure anger. Four familiar and panicked faces ran in. Their pace slowed as they took a look from Light's face to the floor. Matsuda kneeled down by the pile of sand and picked it up between his fingers.

"What is this?" Matsuda asked out loud.

"Sand?" Mr. Yagami replied.

"What does this mean?" Matsuda asked.

"No matter what it means, or what may happen... I will be sure to avenge Ryuzaki. Solving this case will be a farewell present to him, to Watari, and to the rest of the victims... and to all of humanity."

"Light..." Mr. Yagami said, understanding within his voice.

"But... I think we are going to be killed. Isn't that the meaning of this?" Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda, if you're afraid of dying, please leave. We are supposed to be a group of people willing to risk their lives." Light lowered his head.

"Ah that's true, but... Please stop talking like Ryuzaki. Light..."

The secretive teen said nothing as he stepped out of the room. He couldn't take their wining any longer. One day they would all thank him. Light strolled down the hall toward the once shared room with L. He opened the door and a large gust of wind passed by him bringing a scent of L along with it. Light tried to shrug off the eerie feeling it gave him and continued on to his side of the room where all his stuff was still packed away.

The teen picked up an empty suitcase and began packing it full of his belongings. Opening the dresser drawer he began to carefully pull out his already folded clothes. As he picked up his last pair of pants he found something underneath it. A note with a fresh strawberry sat in the bottom of the drawer. Light looked around but saw no one. Curious, he picked it up and checked the strawberry... yep definitely fresh.

The card had his name printed on the front. Light took a look around him again before cautiously opening the letter. Printed on the inside it read,

_Light-kun. I apologise for not getting to say good-bye, but it seems something came up... like Kira.__  
><em>Seems I had be right all along... as I always am. Justice always wins; remember that Light-kun.<em>  
><em>L.<em>_

Light re-read the letter several times before looking around the room expecting to find something like a video camera and crew ready to yell something like "Pranked!" but nothing of the sort happened. He sighed and returned his gaze to the note, or rather red tie and a receipt. Had he really imagined something like that? He figured he was just tired. He threw the tie and receipt into his bag and zipped it up. He took one last look around the bare room that still had L's addicting scent before walking to the door and closing the it calmly behind him.

That night when he went home to unpack his stuff he kept having the feeling that eyes were on him. The room had a cool unsettling atmosphere. He considered that it may just be that he had L's funeral to go to tomorrow, but he was still unsure.

The following day after Light was alone in front of L's gravestone, after his freak out he sighed. As he began to walk away he felt the presence of a person. He worried someone had seen his freak out and quickly turned. No one was in sight. Ryuk tilted his head.

"What is it Light?"

"I-I thought I saw someone there..."

"No one is there..."

"But I swore..."

Light suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned again but saw no one there.

"Ryuk... if you can exist, along with the Death Note, does that mean that ghosts can exist too?" Light asked as his eyes shifted all around him.

"I suppose they could." He hissed.

Light inhaled as he continued to look around him. The cold atmosphere seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Light straightened himself out and let his face go emotionless again.

"Well if they do exist, L is after me." Light stated as he headed back toward home.

That night Light pulled out the Death Note and began to scribble down name after name. Despite the eerie feeling that had been following him since L's death, he was still determined to kill, he was not about to give the remaining task force any reason to believe L's death meant anything to Kira. As he finished the last letter in final name of the night, he threw his pen down and leaned back in his chair as he let out a bored sigh.

"Light, can you get me an apple?" Ryuk asked; mouth-watering.

Light seemed to be oblivious to Ryuk's voice; he was deep in thought. His mind kept wandering to the ghost idea. If Shinigami existed then why couldn't ghosts? The problem was if they did exist L was going to haunt him forever. Light sighed as he stood up and walked over to his bed. He sat down then flopped over.

"Hello, Light... apples?"

"My parents and sister are asleep, go get it yourself Ryuk." Light stated; frustration evident in his cold voice.

Ryuk sighed and disappeared though the wall leaving Light in silence. The cold atmosphere returned, but this time Light wasn't going to ignore it.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Silence answered him.

"I know someone is there... is it you Ryuzaki?" There was harshness in his voice.

Like something out of a movie, a figure began to appear. It started off transparent and changed to solid. When it became solid Light could see that it was indeed L Lawliet, his lips formed a small line as he lifted his thumb to his mouth and began to chew on his nail.

"Evening Kira-kun." His voice was flat; it almost hurt.

"Hello, L Lawliet." Light said.

"How are you feeling Kira? Is the guilt getting to you?" A small smirk crept across his face.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Good question..." He looked around the room. "Do you have any cake?" His eyes looked innocent and luring.

"Ugh L go away!" Light had, had enough, he was beginning to think he was going mad.

"I cannot. Not until you give up the Death Note. You cannot win against justice Light-kun."

"Are you here just to try and make me feel guilty for killing you? Because it won't work!"

"No need to yell Kira-kun... you will wake up your family..."

"Smartass..." Light mumbled. "Look, I know you're fake, so go away!"

"If you really believed I was fake you would not be talking to me at all."

Light turned over on his bed and yelled into his pillow, "Shut up!"

"Don't you ever feel guilt for the stuff you have done? Don't you ever wish you could take it all back?"

"NO!" He sat back up but when he sat up, there was no one there.

Ryuk appeared with several apples; he looked quite happy with himself.

"Ryuk, did you take ALL the apples?"

Ryuk said nothing as he turned away from Light's view.

"Great... how am I going to explain that to my parents?" Light mumbled again.

Light laid back down on his bed after turning off his lamp. He thought maybe he was just tired. He would wake up in the morning and L would no longer bother him...

In the morning Light had been so deep in thought he had forgotten to change out of his clothes from the previous day. He sighed a grumble as he grabbed a handful of clothes and headed toward the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door.

He turned the shower handle to hot and let it run while he undressed. First he pulled off his blouse, then his pants, and finally his boxers and socks. The water burned against his velvet skin as his body got used to the temperature of the water. As the water ran over his body his mind began to wonder back to when "L" had been in the room the following night. Could he have dreamt it? It was possible.

Finally Light pulled himself from his thoughts and finished up his shower. He stepped out. The whole room was full of steam. Light approached the mirror and wiped away some fog to reveal his own face. Sometimes he barely recognised himself... Finally he pulled on a new pair of boxers and beige pants; then reached for his blue long sleeve shirt and pulled it down over his soft and velvet like torso.

When he arrived to his room, he almost had to hold in a laugh. Despite that his worst nightmare was back in his room, what he saw was pretty funny. L's ghost had stolen one of Ryuk's apples and was forcing him to chase him for it. They climbed up and down all the walls and across everything.

"Oh, morning Kira-kun." L said taking his mind off of their game; it was just enough time for Ryuk to grab the apple.

L frowned at Ryuk before looking back to Light. Light moved across the room toward his desk to find the Death Note. He stuck the pen in the bottom of the door and the board lifted.

"Excellent hiding place Kira-kun,"

"Hey! Where is it?" Light began to panic as he searched all over his desk.

"Unfortunately I'm a ghost, hiding places are useless against me." Light turned to see L hovering by the room with his Death Note waving around to get his attention.

"You bastard! Give that back!"

"Light time for breakfast!" Light heard his mother call through the door.

"This isn't over... you better be here when I get back!"

When Light got downstairs his whole family was already sitting down and waiting for him. Light took a seat beside his sister and looked down; eggs and bacon sat on his plate. He picked up his fork and they all started eating. Light didn't focus much on the breakfast; he only heard things here or there.

"Where are all the apples?" Light's mother asked the family.

"It was full yesterday." Light's father replied.

"I bet Light ate them all!" His sister said.

Light momentarily snapped out of his trance and said,

"It wasn't me... maybe you guys just didn't realise how low we were on apples." Light stated.

"Maybe..." His mother replied before changing the subject.

When Light finished he thanked his mom for the food and ran back upstairs. Ryuk was playing video games and L was watching with the Notebook tight in his grasp.

"Okay L, if you are a ghost, how do I get rid of you?"

"You don't." He smiled.

"Liar!"

"Fine, you must apologise to me, and all others you have killed, and then, stop this!" He held up the Death Note.

"Never! One day you will all thank me for what I'm doing!"

"You cannot become god of this world using a book Light."

"Watch me! I killed you all on my own!"

"Actually you did not kill me; Rem did." He stated; Light growled.

"But I told her to."

"Does it really matter Light? You're going to ruin your life more then you already have."

"Why do you care about my life?"

"I do not... I care about the lives you continue to take for your own pleasure..."

"Bastard! Give me the notebook and leave me the hell alone!"

"Hm... If only it was that easy Light-kun..." L lifted his thumb to his lips once more.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, I cannot leave."

"Ugh! I think you were less annoying when you were alive still!" Light flopped down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. "L, don't you see any good in what I've been doing?" Light asked more calmly.

"Hm... No. You are killing people, that is wrong all in itself Light-kun."

"But usually their criminals."

"Does not matter. Oh by the way, Ryuk told me about your plan when I had you under inspection. Seems you do really have a mind as sharp as my own."

"What? Ryuk!"

"I'm sorry Light... but he had apples... lots and lots of apples..."

"Useless..."

"Yes, like what you are doing with your life."

"You know, Lawliet... had you actually had an open mind, you'd see that I am doing good."

"If you took out all people who commit crimes, you'd be the last criminal, and I am one hundred percent sure you would not kill yourself."

"Of course not, the world needs its god."

"I'm trying to help you now before it's too late..."

"Well it is too late!"

When Light re-opened his eyes, L was gone and the notebook was sitting beside him on his bed. From that day on Light never saw L again. He never questioned Ryuk on the events. He kept telling himself he had imagined it all. Light may have gotten rid of L Lawliet, but Near, Mello, and Matt weren't far behind...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Bored, had this idea in class... didnt turn out as well as I had hoped -.-" Oh well, good? Bad? Review~!<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
